I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of kilns and the like, the invention is even more particularly directed to a unique kiln structure embodying what I refer to as an Endo Skeleton (or Skeletal) structure wherein the insulation and heating means are completely exterior of the kiln chamber and wherein a unique structure provides for elimination of interior kiln furniture and for unique arrangements providing a multiplicity of firing zones operating at independent temperatures within a single chamber.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of kilns and the like for the firing/curing of ceramic and other products. Such kilns generally consist of a structure of insulating material such as ceramic bricks or fibers, or the like, around a chamber with arrangements for heating within the chamber. Within the chamber there is generally what is referred to as "Kiln Furniture" which is well known to those skilled in the art, and generally consists of ceramic, or the like, structures supporting the various shelves and the like, upon which items being treated within the kiln are supported.
My present invention is different from the previously known structures in that it comprises a ceramic chamber having an oval cross-section with interior grooves such that oval shelves may be inserted into the oval chamber and turned to provide shelves upon which greenware placed into the kiln may be supported. Heating means is provided exterior of the chamber, with insulation means exterior of the heating means.